


TOH High School AU

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, The Blight’s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t speak Spanish so I’m sorry if the little bits that I put in are incorrect.

“Well, here we are mija! Hexside school!” said Camila, pulling up in front of the building. She turned to her daughter with a smile on her face. Her child, Luz, looked back at her, a nervous look in her eyes. Camilia leaned over to her, kissing her forehead. 

“You’ll be fine sweetie. I promise. Now, do you want me to walk in with you or are you fine on your own?” she asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” said Luz, reaching into the back of the car to grab her purple backpack. After she grabbed it, Luz hopped out of the car, Camilia then rolled down the window to wish her daughter a good day at school. 

“Go into the principal's office, there should be someone who can show you around the school. Have a great day mija! I’ll see you after school! I love you!” 

“I love you too mami! Have a good day at work!” Luz said, before turning to head into the building. She walked through the front door and into the office off to the right. As she entered, the chatter of students out in the foyer died down into a dull hum. 

A young woman sitting at the front desk, with a blond pixie cut and green eyes, looked up at her as she entered. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yeah. I’m new and there's supposed to be someone here to show me around?” 

“What’s your name?” she asked, typing into a computer. 

“Luz, Luz Noceda.” 

“Ah here we are,” she said, “here’s your schedule and Gus here,” she gestured to a young boy standing off to the side, “will show you around.” 

“Hi!” said the boy, Gus. He was short and looked a little younger than her, by maybe one or two years. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt layered under a light teal shirt, a pair of brown boots and a black backpack slung over his back. He grinned and waved at Luz, she smiled back before reaching over and grabbing her class schedule from the secretary. 

The bell rang and Gus stepped forward, gesturing towards the door back into the hallway. 

“You ready to go?” he asked. 

Luz nodded and followed him out the door. They walked down the hall, Gus pointing out different classrooms. 

“So what’s you first class by the way?” 

“Um...US history,” Luz said, checking her schedule. 

“Oh great! That’s my first class too!” responded Gus with a smile. “And here it is!” he gestured towards the open classroom door to their left. 

The two walked into the classroom and took seats next to each other. The teacher walked in, a bored looking man with a thin mustache. He began taking attendance and when he arrived at Luz’s name he looked up at the classroom. She raised her hand a little and he simply nodded. 

When that class ended Gus walked Luz to her next one, science, then her final class before lunch, which was math, another class that she had with the boy. 

————————

After their third class they headed to the cafeteria together. Gus continued to blabber on about all things they passed. But by now Luz was feeling a lot calmer and was also able to participate in the conversation. They discussed the classes that Luz had after lunch, some of which she had with a few of Gus’s friends. 

They made it into the cafeteria and Gus began to scan for said friends. Once he had seemed to spot them, he pulled Luz over to one of the tables. At that table sat a girl with short black hair, green eyes and round glasses. She was wearing a yellow dress, striped tights, and brown boots. 

“Hey Willow!” called Gus, causing the girl to look up with a smile and wave. 

“Hey Gus! Who’s this?” she asked, gesturing towards Luz. 

“This is Luz Noceda, she’s new!” 

“Nice to meet you!” exclaimed Willow, “I’m Willow Park!” 

“Hey Will,” asked Gus as he and Luz slid into the seats across from Willow, “where are Amity and Boscha?” 

“Oh Boscha is having a lunch meeting with the team since the season is starting soon,” Willow started, looking slightly disappointed at the absence of the other girl, “and I actually have no idea where Ami is.” 

“Sorry I’m late,” came a voice from behind Willow. A girl with shoulder length auburn hair tied up in a half ponytail and golden eyes came up to the table. She was wearing a black dress, black earrings and a silver necklace with a purple jewel. She slid into the table next to Willow, across from Luz. 

Luz felt her breath catch in her throat. She was beautiful and slightly intimidating with the way that she held herself. 

“Ed needed help carrying some new props to the drama department,” she explained to Willow while pulling a yogurt container out of her lunch bag. She then turned to Luz. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “I’m Amity Blight,” she stated as she reached across the table with her hand extended. It took Luz a moment to realize what was going on but Amity didn’t seem to mind. Once she did catch up, she placed her hand into the other girl’s and gave it a shake. Her hands was soft and warm. 

“By the way, Willow where were you this morning?” asked Gus. 

“Oh I was just at the doctor. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” 

“Willow is usually in our history class but as you know today, she wasn’t there,” Gus explained to Luz. 

“So Luz, what classes do you have after lunch?” asked Willow. 

“I have art, then English, then gym.” 

“Oh cool. So you and Ami will have art together, you’ll have English with both me and Ami, and gym with Boscha.” 

“Good to know I’ll have friends in every class,” said Luz with a smile. 

As lunch wore on the four friends continued to talk about things that were going on at the school. After the bell rang, they all made plans to meet in the lobby after school and head to the library together. 

Luz headed to her next two classes, sitting with Willow and/or Amity in both of them. 

————————

Finally, she was at her last class of the day. Gym. Luz had always hated PE, due to her weak nerd arms as she liked to call them, but it was a required credit in the school district and since she hadn’t taken it in middle school back at in her old town. She quickly changed for the class and headed out into the gym itself. She looked around, taking in all the students. There were several groups milling around before the class started. 

The class began and ended relatively quick despite being rather boring. It just consisted of walking laps around a track. Once the class was over, Luz quickly changed back into her normal clothes. She then ran to her locker, shoving her things into her bag as fast as possible. She ran to the foyer where her friends said they’d meet. No one else was there yet so she took a seat at one of the benches. 

Gus approached a few minutes later, sitting next to her while they waited. Then Willow arrived with a girl that Luz had seen in her gym class. She had pink hair pulled into a bun with some light blonde roots peeking through. This must be Boscha. Luz’s suspicions were confirmed when Willow introduced her. 

“This is Boscha Harrison,” she said, as the pink haired girl shot Luz a two fingered salute. Luz smiled and waved back as Willow introduced her too. 

Boscha opened her mouth, about to ask where Amity was, when a laugh came from the entry to the foyer. 

Luz turned to see Amity walking in with four other students. They all looked slightly older, around sixteen if Luz had to guess. There were two boys and two girls. 

The two boys were walking behind the rest of the group a little, one had cropped short blond hair, golden eyes and square glasses pushed up into his hair. The other was lanky with mousy brown hair, slightly grown out but still above his jawline and brown eyes. 

The girls were walking next to Amity, one had her arm slung around Amity, that girl had long blond hair, pulled back into a French braid and golden eyes that matched Amity’s and the guy walking behind her. The other girl was walking next to her. She was short, had brown hair pulled into a loose bun, green eyes and was wearing what seemed to be a silver fishhook as an earring. 

As they approached it became clearer to Luz that Amity was very annoyed with the situation that she found herself in. 

“Hey Amity! Who are they?” asked Luz, gesturing towards the people behind her. 

“We’re Amity’s older siblings,” said the blonde girl, gesturing towards herself and the blond boy “I’m Emira and this is Edric. And these two are Viney Oak and Jerbo Barnes,” she finished, pointing towards the brunette girl and boy. 

“HI! I’m Luz!” 

“Nice to meet you Luz,” said Edric. “What are you guys doing?” he asked. 

“Oh we were about to-,” started Gus. 

“We aren’t doing anything!” interjected Amity. 

“Aww Mittens don’t be like that,” said Emira. 

“We’re just heading to the library,” Boscha rushed out before Amity could cut her off. Said girl turned around to look at Boscha with an expression of complete betrayal. Boscha simply shrugged and began to walk towards the door. 

“You guys coming or what?” she called behind her. 

Amity grumbled but followed anyway. The rest of the group, including the four older kids, followed behind the two now bickering girls. 

They made their way to the library a few blocks away and chose a bench right outside the building so that they could, as Willow put it, “soak up this sunshine before it goes away”. 

Once they sat down, Amity pulled out and opened a binder full of loose papers. She grabbed a pencil from her bag and began to fill out the pages. Willow pulled out a folder as well and began to start on her work, Gus pulled out a stack of papers, held together with a binder clip, leaned towards Edric and Emira, who were sitting next to him, and began discussing something with them. Jerbo pulled out a book and began to read, Boscha grabbed her phone and Viney pulled out some loose pieces of paper and began to mark them with a black pen. 

Luz watched this play out with confusion. Willow seemed to notice Luz’s expression and leaned over to her. 

“We come here often after school to work on homework,” she explained. “Amity I think is working on her math homework,” she nodded in conformation. “I’m working on French, Gus, Ed, and Em are planning for the winter play for the school. They work on stage crew,” she mentioned. “Jerbo seems to just be reading and Viney is...” she trailed off, realizing that she didn’t know what Viney was doing. 

“I’m studying my new sheet music,” said the girl, not looking up from the paper in front of her. 

“Oh,” said Willow. 

“So should I be working on homework?” asked Luz. 

“Not if you don’t want to. Boscha never does her homework with us. It’s more of just time to work with other people in case we need help.” 

“Got it!” exclaimed Luz with a smile. She then pulled out her history homework for the day and began to work on it. 

————————

Later that evening Camilia returned home to find her daughter watching TV in their living room. 

“Hola mija!” she called as she entered the room. 

“Hola mami!” responded Luz, looking up at her mother with a huge smile on her face. 

“How was your day sweetie? I know you were nervous this morning.” 

“It was actually really great! I made a ton of friends and we even hung out after school!” 

“That’s lovely. Can I meet them sometime?” Camila asked. 

“Sure! I’m just not sure when.” 

“Alright then. What do you say we order pizza to celebrate a successful first day of school. Also because there is a very limited amount of good food in the fridge because I didn’t have time to get to the grocery store today. 

“That works for me!” said Luz. After they ordered the pizza Luz launched into a detailed discussion of how her day went for her mother. And that is how Luz’s first ever day at Hexside school went.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey guys! What’s going on?” called Luz as she plopped herself down next to Amity during lunch on her second day at Hexside. 

“Well we were discussing going to the football game on Friday but Boscha’s being really grumpy and stubborn about it,” Amity explained, while Willow and Boscha seemed to be having a heated discussion across the table. 

“And why doesn’t Boscha want to go?” 

“It’s not really that she doesn’t want to go, it’s more that she’s mad that the rest of the school doesn’t pay as much attention to soccer as they do to football.” 

“Ah I see,” said Luz as she and Amity settled in to watch the two girls across from them debate about why football gets more attention. Eventually Boscha gave in and decided she would come, but only to support Willow, Gus and Viney. 

“Support them in what?” questioned Luz, who still didn’t know all her friend's hobbies or extracurriculars yet. 

“In marching band,” answered Willow simply. 

“You guys are in marching band! What do you play?” Luz eagerly asked. 

“Yeah, I play flute, Gus plays trumpet and Viney plays French horn.” 

“That’s so cool!” exclaimed Luz, who then launched into a story about how she would only go to the football games at her old school just for the half time shows. 

“Hello my friends!” came a voice from behind Luz. She turned to find Gus, Emira, and Edric walking up to their table. Edric and Emira sat down on either side of Amity and squished her in between the two of them. Gus then took a seat next to Willow on the other side of the table. 

“What’s up Gus?” asked Willow. 

“Nothing much. We were just checking on some of the set items that we needed to order for the play,” he answered, gesturing towards the twins sitting across the table from him, who were currently rooting around in Amity’s lunch bag while she was away from the table. 

Willow nodded and turned back to her lunch bag. As she did that Luz remembered something she had to do after school. 

“Hey,” she began, trying to get everyone's attention, “is there a grocery store nearby that I could walk to after school?” 

“Yeah,” answered Amity as she returned to the table, shoving her siblings over and taking the seat next to Luz, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. “It’s on Owl Street,” she finished. 

“Do you want me to go there with you?” asked Willow. 

“That does sound good,” answered Luz. 

“Do you want to come too Amity?” questioned Willow, knowing that Amity wouldn’t want to go home right after school. Amity nodded with a smile, silently thanking Willow for the invite. 

Luz extended the invitation to the other people at the table but everyone else had something going on. Gus had an Ancient Human Societies meeting, Boscha had soccer practice, Ed had a group project to do, and Em had cheer practice. 

_______________ 

After school that day Luz met up with Willow and Amity outside the school. 

“Hey guys!” she called as she approached. 

“Hey Luz!” the two girls responded. 

“You ready to go?” asked Willow. Luz nodded and the three begin to walk down the road towards the center of town. As they walked Willow and Luz chatted nonstop while Amity added little things here and there. 

Eventually they arrive at the grocery store. 

After they entered the store, Willow turned towards Luz. 

“So what do you need to get?” she asked. 

“I have a list right here,” Luz said as she pulled a piece of white paper out of her back pocket. Willow took the list and ran her eyes over the words. She grabbed and basket and the three set off into the store. 

“So where did you live before you moved here?” questioned Amity as they walked down the cereal aisle. 

“Oh, I lived in California,” Luz answered while looking through the selection of cereals. 

“So I bet you haven't seen much snow, have you?” Willow asked. 

“Nope! That’s why I'm really excited for winter,” Luz said with an enthusiastic smile. 

They continued to walk around the store, picking up things from Luz’s list. Luz asked all sorts of questions about the school while they walked. Things like clubs, extracurriculars, teachers, sports. Willow did most of the answering and Amity chipped in from time to time. 

Before too long they had gotten everything Luz needed. They continued to chat as they headed towards the check out. Then a soft ding came from Amity’s pocket. She pulled out her phone and read over the notification with a sour look on her face. 

“Sorry guys I've gotta go,” she announced as she gestured towards the door. 

“Is everything ok?” asked Luz, taking note of Amity’s less than enthusiastic expression. 

“Everything’s fine. My parents just want me to come home.” 

“Ok,” responded Luz with a slightly dejected look. She didn’t want Amity to leave just yet. 

“Call me later, ok Ami?” called Willow as Amity made her way towards the door. Amity shot her a thumbs up as she left the store and began to jog in what Luz assumed was the direction of her house. 

Luz and Willow finished at the checkout and began to walk back towards the school so that they could get picked up. 

“Did something seem off with Amity?” asked Luz, concerned for her friend. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” answered Willow, trying to reassure her. “I bet she just didn’t want to stop hanging out with us.” 

Luz nodded as they continued to walk towards the school. 

__________ 

Later that night, Willow was sitting on her bed, doing homework and keeping a close eye on her phone. She had been expecting a call from Amity for a while now. Usually she called earlier than this, but Willow told herself not to worry. 

Right then, as she was falling back into the rhythm of history homework, her phone started buzzing. Her eyes snapped quickly towards to the device. Relief filled her body when she noticed the caller ID. 

“Hey Ames,” she said as soon as she answered the phone. “You had me worried for a minute when you didn’t call.” she continued with a light chuckle. 

“Sorry Wills. My parents took my phone and wouldn’t let me have it back until I finished my work.” 

“But you’re ahead in all your classes. Why’d it take so long?” 

“I had to do next week's work too,” Amity groaned. 

“That sucks. I’m sorry,” comforted Willow as she leaned against the headboard on her bed. 

“Eh it’s fine. So, what are you up to?” 

“Just some homework you know. But now that I’ve got you here, what was with you today? You were so quiet and blushing a ton. If I didn’t know any better, I'd say little miss Amity Blight has a crush on the new girl.” 

“What?!” Amity balked. “I have no clue what you’re talking about?” she said while stuttering the whole time. Willow chuckled at her friends horrible lying skills. You’d think she’d be better after hanging around Ed and Em so much. 

“Alright, alright,” Willow relented. “So, what’d your parents want you to come home for?” 

“Ugh they just wanted me to back at the house. Can’t have their precious little girl galivanting around after school,” she grumbled. 

“That’s stupid.” 

“Yeah. You want to switch to face time so you can keep doing your homework?” 

“Sure,” said Willow, switching to face time and propping her phone up so Amity could see her, and she could do her work. The two girls continued chatting and doing homework until Willow had to go eat dinner. 

“Alright Ami, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!” 

“See you Will,” responded Amity before ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity awoke to the harsh sound of her alarm going off on Friday morning. She leaned over off the side of her bed and turned the alarm off. 

With a grumble she tossed off her blankets and hauled herself out of bed. 

After taking a quick shower, she stood in front of her closet, contemplating what to wear that day. Finally, after more minutes than she would care to admit, Amity had selected her outfit: a simple light pink short sleeve shirt, a black skirt and black flats. She added a pair of silver earrings and then stepped back, looking at the complete outfit in the mirror. 

After she was assured that her parents couldn’t find anything wrong with what she had chosen to wear that day, she then turned and left the room. 

Walking down the stairs, Amity could hear two voices talking in the kitchen. As she walked in, her suspicions as to who it was were confirmed when she saw her older siblings sitting at the kitchen island. 

Emira was wearing her cheer uniform, as was required by her coaches on game days. Edric was just wearing a school sweater and black jeans. 

“Hey Mittens!” Edric called when he saw Amity enter the room. She grumbled at the nickname while grabbing some bread and popping it into the toaster. 

“You coming to the game tonight?” asked Emira. 

“If mother and father let me.” 

“If mother and father let you what?” came a crisp voice entering the kitchen. The three Blight siblings straighten their backs and looked up. Their mother, Odalia Blight, a strict commanding woman with blonde hair like her two eldest children and golden eyes, entered the room. She gazed around with a serious look in her eyes. 

“Oh um I was just w-wondering,” fumbled Amity, 

“Speak clearly darling. No one can understand you when you stutter like that.” 

Amity took a deep breath to steal herself, “I was wondering if I could go to the football game at the high school tonight?” 

Odalia opened her mouth, about to give an excuse as to why Amity couldn’t go, but before she could Amity cut her off. 

“I’ve finished all my homework for this week and next week, Edric will be there and so will Boscha and I promise that I’ll be home before curfew,” Amity quickly rattled off. Her mother clenched her jaw, all her good excuses having been taken from her. 

“Fine I guess you may attend,” she conceded, turning and leaving the room. 

As soon as Odalia was out of ear shot, the twins turned to Amity. 

“You did it Mittens!” cheered Edric as he and Emira wrapped their arms around their little sister. Amity tried to shove the two of them off while she reached over to grab her toast. Eventually they relented, letting their sister eat her breakfast in peace while they discussed a new English assignment. 

The three continued to eat until an alarm went off on Amity’s phone. 

“Alright we gotta go,” she said, checking the time. The Blight siblings grabbed their bags from their bedrooms and made their way to the front door. 

“We’re leaving,” called Ed as he closed the door behind him. 

“Do you think they heard?” asked Amity, loading her bag into the trunk of the twin's car. 

“Do you think they care?” Em responded as she took her seat behind the wheel. Ed snickered and plopped himself next to her in the passenger's seat. Finally, Amity closed the trunk and hopped into the back seat. 

With that Em started the engine and began making her way to the school. 

__________ 

About ten minutes later Emira pulled up to the school. They all hopped out of the car and began to walk in together. Once they entered the school though, each went their separate way. Edric went to go talk to Jerbo and some of his other friends, Emira went off to check in with some of the other cheer girls and Amity pushed through the swarm of students to try and find her friends. 

Through the crowd she was able to spot a head of pink hair that she immediately connected to Boscha. She continued to force her way through, apologizing here and there until she reached her friends. 

“Hey, Ames,” said Boscha as Amity corrected her shirt, which had gotten rumpled in the process of getting to her friends. 

“Hey,” she responded, looking around to see who else was there. Boscha was standing next to her, Willow was on her other side, and Gus was across from her. Luz had yet to arrive. 

“So, what did your parents say about the game?” asked Boscha. 

“My mother said I could go. You should’ve seen her face when she realized that she didn’t have a good excuse for me not to go. It was amazing!” 

“I’m glad you can come Ames,” Boscha said as she wrapped her arm around Amity in a one-sided hug. 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be the same without you,” mentioned Willow. 

“Hi guys!” called Luz, approaching the group that had formed in the middle of the foyer. “Sorry I’m a little late, I overslept a little. What are we talking about?” she asked with a smile. 

“Am got permission from her mom to come to the football game tonight so we can all go!” answered Gus with enthusiasm. 

“That’s great Amity! I’m glad you can come!” Luz flashed Amity a smile that made the shorter girl blush. 

The group continued to chat until the bell rang and they went off to their lockers and then their separate classes. 

__________ 

When school ended, Amity headed outside and met her siblings by their car. She and her friends had decided at lunch that they wouldn’t hang out right after school and instead meet up at the football game. 

Amity waved to Willow and Luz as they hopped into Willow’s car. Luz was heading to Willow’s house to hang out before the game. They waved back as the car passed by. 

“Get in Mittens,” called Ed from his rolled down car window. 

“Yeah, yeah,” grumbled Amity as she hauled her bag into the back seat and sat down next to it. 

Emira pulled out her phone and selected a playlist. As she pulled out of the school parking lot, the first verse of a song from some random musical filled the car. Ed and Em of course knew all the words by heart and began to sing immediately. 

They were considerably happier than they had been this morning. It was always like this though, the minute school got out on Friday, the twins' moods would raise immediately. 

As they drove the two of them continued to have a mini karaoke session, with Amity joining from time to time. 

Eventually, their car pulled into the driveway of Blight Manor. When it came to a stop, Amity hopped out of the car quickly and hurried up to the front door. 

“What’s with the rush Mittens?” asked Emira as she followed her sister into the house. 

“One of my teachers gave us a last-minute homework assignment and I need to finish it now or else mother won’t let me go to the game.” 

With that Amity rushed up the stairs, leaving her sister and brother standing in the entryway. They simply shrugged at each other, heading into the living room to hang out before they had to leave. 

__________ 

About two hours later Amity came back downstairs to find her brother lying on the living room floor and Emira sitting on the couch, watching a movie. 

“You finish your work?” asked Emira, pausing the movie and turning to her sister. 

Amity nodded, flopping down next to her, drained from her schoolwork. Emira picked on her sister’s mood. She opened up her arms towards the younger girl, who crawled inside them, leaning against Emira’s side and closing her eyes. Edric turned the movie back on as Amity began to fall asleep. 

__________ 

Another thirty minutes later, Edric shook his little sister awake. Emira was already upstairs getting ready and he and Amity had to start doing the same soon. 

“Come on Mittens, let’s go get ready for the game,” he said, making his way towards the doorway of the living room. Amity sat up and followed Ed upstairs, going into her room once she arrived. 

She pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans and her old soccer shirt. She grabbed a pair of black converses, putting those on too and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Finally, she grabbed her phone, wallet and letterman jacket. 

“Mittens are you ready to go?” called Emira from downstairs. 

“Yeah, be right there,” she called before turning back to her mirror to make sure she had everything. 

Amity made her way downstairs, waiting by the door with Emira until Edric finally joined them. Then they left the house, not bothering to call out behind them, knowing that their parents weren’t home. 

__________ 

When they arrived at the football game Emira immediately hopped out of the car and made her way quickly towards the field. 

Amity and Edric, on the other hand, were a lot more leisurely in their exit of the vehicle. Amity left her letterman jacket in the car and they made their way towards the entrance, chatting along the way. Boscha, Luz and Jerbo were waiting there for the two of them, while Willow, Gus and Viney were off getting ready for the pre-game show. 

“Hey guys!” called Luz as the two of them approached. Amity took in her change in outfit, instead of the jean shorts and Beatles shirt that she had been wearing earlier, now she was wearing a Hexside school sweater, one of Willow’s caps, and a navy-blue skirt layered over a pair of gray legging. 

Luz seemed to notice Amity sizing up her outfit. “Is it too much?” she asked sheepishly. 

“Of course not,” Amity reassured with a smile. They began to walk into the stadium, and then arrived at the ticket window. In turn, they each forked up three bucks and then made their way towards the bleachers. Amity was walking ahead a little which is when Luz noticed something about her shirt. 

“Wait Amity,” said girl turned to look at Luz, “why are you wearing a soccer shirt?” she asked. 

“Oh I was on the soccer team for a while,” Amity answered. 

“Don’t be so modest,” commented Boscha, “Ames here was the team captain,” she said to Luz. 

“Really?” she asked with wide eyes. Boscha and Amity nodded before making their way up the bleachers and choosing a seat. Amity was in between Luz and Boscha, Edric and Jerbo electing to sit in the row in front of them. 

They continued chatting until the sound of marching band music filled the air. All five fell silent, searching the group of band members for their friends. Whenever one of their three friends was spotted, they would point them out to the others sitting around them. 

With the pre-game show finished, the marching band filled up the blocked off section of the bleachers. Gus spotted them, waving from his spot in the band section. 

With that, the game started. Luz and Jerbo weren’t super into football so the two of them chatted together, Amity and Edric only paid minor attention to the game, mostly chatting with their friends. Boscha, despite her complaints about the amount of attention football got, was very invested in the game, yelling at the other team and cheering as loud as she could for Hexside. 

__________ 

The halftime show had just ended, Edric and Jerbo had gone to get snack and Boscha has turned her attention back to the game. It was also starting to get chilly, the sun having set a while ago. Amity shivered a little as a chill settled into her skin. Luz looked towards the girl with a concerned look on her face. 

“Are you cold Ami?” she asked, deciding to add the nickname that Willow used for the girl. Luz had noticed that she was the only one who called Amity by her real name. 

“Huh, oh no I’m fine,” Amity said, waving off her concern and blushing slightly at the appearance of the nickname. 

“Are you sure? I could give you my sweater,” she suggested, also feeling a light blush start to coat her face at the idea of Amity wearing her hoodie. 

“No, it’s fine. I would hate to do that to you, plus I’ve got a jacket in the car.” By the time she had said that Luz had already removed her hoodie and was handing it to her. 

“Nonsense,” she said definitively. “I’ll be fine, and I don’t want you to miss any of the game. Trust me it’s fine,” she finished, pushing the hoodie into Amity’s hands. 

Admitting defeat, Amity took the hoodie and pulled it over her head. After putting it on, she turned to Luz with a smile. 

“How do I look?” she asked. 

“Pretty,” said Luz, with a soft look on her face. Amity blushed bright red, and Luz realized her slip up. Blushing red as well, she quickly corrected herself, “p-pretty good. Yeah, not that you’re not pretty. You’re super pretty! Beautiful even” 

“T-thanks. You’re really pretty too,” responded Amity, her face feeling like it was on fire. The two turned and were relieved to see Edric and Jerbo returning with their food, saving them from this awkward situation. 

__________ 

The game had just ended, and Edric, Amity, Luz, Boscha, and Jerbo were all milling around waiting for their friends to come meet up with them. 

“Hey guys!” called Gus as he approached with Viney and Emira. 

“Hey! You guys were amazing!” called Luz as everyone else waved at their approaching friends. 

“You guys ready to go?” asked Boscha. 

“One second, where’s Willow?” Amity questioned. 

“I’m right here!” came the girl’s voice from behind them. She fell into step with the group as they began to walk out, ripping open a Fun Dip package as she did so. 

“Where were you?” asked Viney. 

Willow held up the candy in lieu of an explanation. They all made their way into the parking lot and split up, walking towards their separate cars. 

The Blight siblings hopped into Emira’s car and began to drive home. 

__________ 

They arrived back at the manor when Emira noticed her sister’s change of clothes. 

“Hey Mittens, who’s hoodie is that?” she asked, gesturing towards the blue and yellow sweater that she defiantly wasn’t wearing when they left the house. 

“Oh shoot!” exclaimed Amity, realizing that she hadn’t returned Luz’s sweatshirt after the game. “It’s Luz’s.” she added upon remembering that she hadn’t answered her sister’s question and now both twins were looking at her expectantly before they went up the stairs to the second floor. 

“Oh Luz? You don’t say,” said Edric with a mischievous smirk, glancing towards his older sister. 

Amity, sensing where this was going, quickly pushed past her siblings and ran up to her room, closing the door firmly behind her. 

She turned away from the door, removing the sweater, gently folding in up and putting it into her bag. 

She would return it on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! Also if the Fun Dip thing with Willow at the end seemed a little forced it’s because it totally was. My little sister asked me to put it in and I can’t say no to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty pointless because it doesn’t really do much for the plot but I enjoyed writing it.

The rest of the weekend after the football game was pretty chill. 

Amity texted Luz the next morning to say that she would return her sweater on Monday. Luz had offered to come over and pick it up, but Amity insisted against it. She didn’t want Luz to have to deal with her parents in any capacity. She also knew that her house was extremely big, I mean it was called Blight Manor for a reason, and she didn’t want to let Luz know about that just yet either. 

Finally, Monday rolled around. Amity dragged herself out of bed on Monday morning, got dressed in a gray shirt and blue jean shorts. She put on her black converse from the football game, and a pair of rose gold earrings. She ate breakfast with the twins, deliberately avoiding the absence of her parents, and then left for school. 

__________ 

Amity was taking all pre-AP classes at her parents' request, which meant that she had to do twice the work then most of the rest of her friends but she didn’t really mind though some classes were really boring and draining. 

She didn’t dislike all her classes though, some of the subjects she took were interesting to her. She had always been interested in English, and she liked her French and art class plus she enjoyed her science class well enough considering that she had that class with Boscha and the teacher was pretty good too. 

After returning Luz’s sweater, Amity slid into her seat at her first hour science class. With nothing better to do, she pulled out the book that she was currently reading, The Great Gatsby, the newest story for her English class. 

“Hey Ames,” came Boscha’s voice as she slid into the seat next to her. 

“Hi,” responded Amity, barely looking up from the pages. 

“What’re you reading?” 

Amity lifted her book as she continued reading. Boscha silently looked at the title, nodding, then turning back towards her desk. As the time before class wore on Amity and Boscha just sat in silence at their desks, Amity reading her book and Boscha working on her math homework before she had to take the class next hour. 

“Alright students let’s get started,” called the teacher as he entered the classroom. The science teacher, Mr. Graves, was a short man, barley taller than Willow, with circular glasses who always wore nice suits. 

“Today we will be moving on from biology and starting a new unit on chemistry,” he announced, coming up behind his desk and beginning to present the first slide in the PowerPoint for the day. 

Amity and Boscha immediately perked up, both being very extremely in chemistry. 

“Willow will love this,” Boscha whispered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Amity giggled, thinking back to how happy Willow had been when they had been working on biology and thinking how annoyed she would be that the bio unit was now over. 

The class continued chugging along, Boscha and Amity fully attentive and taking notes. 

__________ 

Amity drudged her way through her second hour class, history, only keeping her eyes open with the promise of her French class with Willow coming next. 

As soon as her class was over, she hurriedly picked up her things and made her way towards the door, pacing herself as not to be the last out of class but also not seem overly eager to leave even though she most defiantly was. 

Quickly stopping at her locker to drop off and gather her supplies, Amity then made her way over to the French classroom. 

Entering the room, she took a quick scan of who all was there. No one of any interest to her so she took her usual seat near the front of the classroom and began to read again. 

“Good morning Ami!” 

Amity looked up to see Willow and Luz walking into the classroom. She regarded the ladder girl with confusion as a light blush coated her cheeks from the sudden appearance of her crush. 

The Latina seemed to notice her confusion and shot her an even bigger smile as she ventured further into the room, leaning against the table in front of Amity while Willow took her seat next to the girl. 

“My math class is right next door, so I thought I’d come with Willow to her class before I have to back to mine,” she explained, gesturing back out the door, in the supposed direction of her math class. 

Amity nodded, putting down her book while continuing to chat with the two girls. Once the warning bell rang Luz darted out of the classroom and back down the hall to the classroom that she was supposed to be in. 

“Bonjour class!” exclaimed the teacher, a young woman with a redheaded pixie cut and glasses, as she walked into the room. Amity really like her this teacher and always enjoyed her classes, with the added bonus of her oldest friend being in this class with her. 

“Bonjour madame,” recited the class with practiced ease. 

As the class wore on, they slipped into the comfortable rhythm of work. Amity and Willow worked together on a group assignment, taking notes and answering worksheet questions in tandem. 

__________ 

The class ended about fifty minutes later and Amity was starving. She hadn’t eaten nearly enough for breakfast that morning, so she was rather looking forward to lunch. 

She and Willow went their separate ways after class, each walking opposite directions to get to their lockers before heading to the cafeteria. 

Amity put in her combination before popping her locker door open. She set her French folder and textbook on the shelf of her locker before opening her bag to grab her lunch. 

But one look at her backpack determined that she didn’t have her lunch with her. She searched around, checking her shelves for the pink bag before straightening back up to take another look inside her backpack. 

After a couple more moments of searching Amity had to admit that she had forgotten her lunch. Sighing in defeat she turned and walked towards the cafeteria. 

As she walked, Amity contemplated what she was going to do. She could buy a lunch, but she didn’t have any money and she doubted Edric or Emira had any either. All three of them were rarely given any money of their own, so she wasn’t even going to bother asking. 

Amity could also ask her friends to give her some money or to even share one of their lunches with her, she knew that they would if she asked them, they were just those kinds of friends, but she didn’t want to do that to them. 

Once she reached the cafeteria, Amity slipped into the open space between Willow and Luz, opening her water bottle as she took in the conversation. Boscha was sitting across the table with Gus and Viney while Jerbo was sitting on Willow’s other side. 

Luz was the first one to notice something up with Amity. “Hey Ami, where’s your lunch?” 

“Oh, I left it at home by accident,” Amity answered, taking a swig of her water. 

Luz’s eyebrows creased in concern. “Do you want some of mine she asked?” extending her lunch box towards the other girl. 

Amity shook her head, “I don’t want to do that to you,” she answered with a shrug. 

Luz looked like she was about to argue when Edric and Emira came running up to the table, drawing everyone else's attention. 

“Mittens we saw mom in the office,” Emira said by way of explaining her and her brother’s stressed looking expressions. 

Amity immediately tensed up at the mention of Odalia, staring up at her siblings. 

“Why?” she asked. Luz regarded the Blight sibling with a confused and concerned expression, wondering why the three seemed so nervous about the fact that their mother was in the office. She opened her mouth, about to ask Amity if she was ok when a sharp voice came from behind them. 

“Amity.” 

Edric, Emira and Amity immediately straightened up, their eyes snapping towards the direction of the voice. 

“You left your lunch at home,” said Odalia, walking over to the young girl and setting a pink lunch bag on the table in front of Amity and placing a hand on her shoulder. “I expect you to be more organized and less forgetful in the future,” she finished, giving Amity’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Amity swallowed thickly, not meeting her mother’s eyes before nodding. “Yes mother,” she mumbled. 

“What was that dear?” 

“Yes mother,” Amity said more clearly the second time. 

“Good,” said Odalia, her voice sharp and clipped. 

Before turning to leave she took a sweeping glance at the lunch table, taking in the Hexside students that were seated with her children. “Hello Boscha. Good to see you,” Odalia added before turning on her heel and leaving, completely disregarding the other people at the table. 

All three Blight sibling immediately relaxed, exhaling the breathes that they were holding as soon as their mother left their line of sight. The rest of the table sat silent for a moment, most of them having never met Odalia Blight before and being kind of shaken by her presence. 

“That’s your mom?” asked Viney, turning to look at Emira. 

“Yep,” she answered, popping the p as she finally took her seat next to the brunette girl while Edric sat down on Em’s other side. 

Amity opened her lunch and began eating while the rest of the table moved past the appearance of Odalia and picked up the conversation where it left off. 

__________ 

School was over for the day, the Blight siblings had returned home to an empty house, which was the norm for them. 

Mondays were the only days that all three children had nothing going on after school, so they all end up being at home together for the whole evening. 

Amity went upstairs and began to start on her homework in her room while the twins started their homework as well, doing it in the kitchen rather than their bedrooms. 

Amity set to her work, checking her planner and then beginning the assignments that were written in there. 

It took a while to get it all done but once she was finished, Amity headed back downstairs to her siblings. 

“Hey Mittens,” said Emira, looking up from her homework to see her sister coming into the kitchen. Edric was bustling around behind the older girl, pulling out a pot and starting to boil water on the stove. Amity leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, studying her brother moving around and making dinner for the three of them. 

“Mother and father aren’t eating dinner with us,” Amity said, more of a statement than a question but Emira nodded anyway. 

The youngest Blight sibling sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island, next to Emira and began chatting with Edric while the other girl finished up her homework. 

Edric finished making dinner and sat it down in front of his two sisters. They ate dinner together before watching a movie and going up to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this chapter out.

“Are you guys doing anything this weekend?” asked Boscha, sliding onto the bench next to Willow, her cheeks heating up slightly at the contact. 

“I don’t think so,” Amity answered as everyone else at the table did the same. 

“Cool! So, do you all want to come over tomorrow? My parents have a pool and I thought we could use it before it gets too cold. What do you guys think?” questioned Boscha, looking towards the other people at the table. 

Everyone nodded, accepting her invitation with excitement. 

“Cool! Be there at eleven,” said Boscha as she began to pull out her lunch. 

With that the people at the table continued to chat, discussing upcoming tests, future games and even talks of the homecoming dance that was fast approaching. 

__________ 

“Mami! I’m home,” exclaimed Luz as she entered the house after school that day, knowing that her mom didn’t go into work until later that night and that she would still be at home. 

“Hola mija!” answered Camila, coming over and kissing her daughter’s forehead. “How was school?” she asked, making her way back into the kitchen. 

“It was good,” Luz called after her mother as she set down her bag by the front door before following the women into the room that she had just entered. 

“I got invited to a pool party tomorrow,” the younger Noceda said, coming up to stand beside her mother, wrapping and arm around her waist as she leaned her head against the older woman’s shoulder. 

“Is that so?” Camilia said, feeling happiness flooding her body as her daughter nodded in response. She knew how hard it had been for Luz to make friends at her old school so when she had gotten a job offer here in Michigan Camilia saw it as an opportunity for the fourteen-year-old to make some new friends and start with a fresh slate. Apparently, it had paid off. 

“That’s great sweetie! Do you know where your swimsuit is?” Camilia asked, giving her daughter’s shoulder a squeeze before moving to grab something to eat before she left for work. 

“Yeah I think so,” Luz responded, hopping up on the counter while her mother wasn’t watching, leaning over and grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl sitting next to her. 

“Good. Make sure you find it before you go to sleep. Don’t want you realizing that you don’t have anything to wear right before you leave tomorrow.” 

“Got it Mami,” Luz rolled her eyes and smirking at her mother’s need to constantly feel prepared. 

“Alright, I’m going to go get ready for work mija,” Camila said as she left the room, heading up the stairs and to her room. 

“Okay,” answered Luz before hopping off the counter and heading upstairs herself. Her mother did have a point, she really should search for her swimsuit before tomorrow. 

Upon arriving in her room, Luz began to rifle through some of the boxes that she and her mother had yet to unpack. As she made her way through the second box her phone began ringing on the other side of the room. 

Luz quickly perked up at the sound, diving across the room and grabbing ahold of the device. 

Her heart gave a little flutter, and her face began to heat up at the sight of the caller ID. 

Amity! 

Upon answering the phone, the auburn-haired girl popped up Luz’s screen. Luz propped her phone against the lamp on her bedside table before turning back to the search for her swimsuit. 

“Hey Luz,” Amity said cheerfully as Luz pushed aside another not useful box. 

“Hi Ami,” she called over her shoulder, reaching for a third box. 

“What’re you doing?” Amity questioned, trying to suppress a giggle as Luz let out a frustrated noise. 

“Looking for my swimsuit,” Luz answered, digging deeper into the final box in her room. 

She felt the fabric of said swimsuit, gripping it a little harder and pulling it out of the box. 

“You find it?” asked the girl in the phone across the room. 

“Yep!” Luz exclaimed, turning around with a smile. 

She then flopped back onto her bed and began chatting with Amity. 

__________ 

On Saturday morning, Amity was the first of the Blight siblings to be ready to leave. It was a common rule in the Blight household that all three siblings had to travel together most of the time. Because of that Amity often had to wait around for her older brother and sister to get ready. 

“Hurry up guys!” she called up the stairs, growing impatient with how long her siblings were taking. Boscha didn’t live far from the Blight house, just up the road a little way but Amity still didn’t want to be late. 

“Calm down Mittens!” Edric called back. 

Emira started coming down the stairs a minute later, spotting her sister sitting on the bottom step. 

“Hey Mits,” she said, plopping down next to the younger girl. 

“Is Edric almost ready?” asked Amity, leaning against her older sister’s shoulder. Emira shrugged in response, having no clue when their brother would be set to leave. 

“He’s nervous about seeing Jerbo,” Emira whispered, worried that Edric would hear her. Amity giggled at the notion of her brother freaking out about looking nice for the other boy. 

“Let’s goooo!” exclaimed Ed, bouncing down the stairs to his sisters. 

“Finally,” groaned Amity, shooting up from the bottom step and leading the way to the front door. 

__________ 

About ten minutes later Amity gave a soft knock on the wooden gate into Boscha’s backyard. 

“Ames you know that you don’t have to knock,” said Boscha, knowing that the Blight siblings would be the first ones here. 

“I know,” answered Amity after pushing the gate open and walking in. Edric promptly pulled off the shirt he was wearing, threw it onto a chair and took a running jump into the pool. The Blight siblings had spent a considerable amount of time at the Harrison’s house, which equated to all three feeling just as comfortable there as in their own home. 

Emira and Amity rolled their eyes at their brother before Amity turned to Boscha and Emira sat down onto another chair. 

“How’s it going?” asked Boscha, leaning closer to the seat that Amity had taken next to her. 

“Pretty good! Ed took forever to get ready but other than that everything's going well. How about you?” 

Boscha opened her mouth to respond when another, quieter knock came from the gate. 

“Come on in,” called Boscha, turning towards the entrance. 

In through the gate came Willow, smiling and waving at the others. Boscha sat up even straighter in her chair while Amity giggled at the pink haired girl’s response to seeing their friend arrive. 

“Hi,” Willow said as she walked over to the two girls, a light blush coating her face. 

“Hey Willow,” answered Amity, waving towards said girl before hoping up from her seat. 

“I’m gonna swim, you want to come?” the brunette asked, standing up and removing her swimsuit wrap. 

“I’m going to wait a minute,” said Willow, sitting down in the chair the Amity had just vacated and beginning to talk with Boscha. 

__________ 

Gus, Viney, and Jerbo trickled in a few minutes later, the latter two causing the Blight twins to blush like tomatoes and stutter over their words. 

The last one to arrive was Luz. 

“Hey guys!” she exclaimed as she entered, waving towards everyone else already there. The other attendants smiled and waved back. 

Luz then made her way over to Amity, who had exited the pool a while ago, with a smile. 

“How’s it going Ames?” she asked, taking a seat next to the girl. Amity felt her heart give a little flutter at the proximity of the Latina. 

“G-good,” Amity squeaked out, a light blush coating her face. “How about you?” she asked. 

“I’m doing great! I’m not late, am I?” she asked nervously. 

“Oh no! Not at all,” Amity answered, waving her hands in front of her. 

“I’m glad,” Luz responded, exhaling deeply before turning to Amity with a smile again. 

“You wanna swim?” she asked, gesturing towards the pool. After Amity nodded both girls popped up and got into the water. 

__________ 

A while later, everyone was leaving the Harrison household. They wished Boscha a nice evening and thanked her for inviting them. 

“Hola mija!” called Camila from her car. 

“Hola mami!” Luz responded, coming up next to the vehicle. 

“How was it?” asked the older Noceda with a smile. 

“It was great,” answered her daughter, hauling herself into the passenger’s seat. 

“Bye Luz!” called Amity as she walked past the Noceda’s car. 

“Bye Ami!” Luz responded, waving towards the brunette as she and her siblings began walking towards their home. 

“Who were they?” asked Camila as she started the car and began heading up the street. 

“The Blight siblings. The two blond ones are twins named Emira and Edric. They’re juniors at Hexside,” Luz rattled off simply. 

“And the brunette?” asked Camila. 

“That’s Amity, she’s the same age as me” answered Luz, a warm smile forming across her face at the thought of the girl. 

That fact didn’t escape Camila’s attention, but she let it slide for now. 

“She seems nice,” Luz’s mother stated, trying to poke out a little more information about the girl. 

“She is! And super sweet,” Luz added. 

“Hmm,” Camila hummed, smiling at the look on her daughter face. 

This was going to be fun to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesdays are the only days during the week when almost no one in Luz’s new friend group was free. They all had something going on after school on Wednesdays, so it was the only day that no one went to the library after school to study. 

Willow, Gus, and Viney all had marching band practice; Boscha had soccer practice; Emira had a study group with a few other friends; Jerbo had piano lessons; Edric had something going on that he wouldn’t tell anyone about; and Amity had something going on at the library that apparently wasn’t studying. 

Luz didn’t really know what the youngest Blight did at the library for two hours after school on Wednesdays, but the girl seemed to really enjoy it. 

When school got out on Wednesdays Amity would be wearing the biggest grin as she said goodbye to her siblings and began making her way over to the library. 

Luz really wanted to know more about the girl and her interests, so she decided on her second week of school to head over to the library as well. 

Her plan had been to walk over to the library with Amity, but the auburn-haired girl was already out the door by the time Luz had arrived at her locker. 

_I guess she’s just_ _really eager_ _to get over there_ thought Luz, grabbing her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and leaving the school. 

__________ 

Wednesdays were one of Amity’s favorite days of the week because they were the days that she got to volunteer at the library. 

Now on its own that may sound boring. It just sounds like a lot of shelving books, dusting shelves and wiping down tables, which it was, but there was another task that outweighed everything else about volunteering at the public library. 

Reading to kids. 

Every Wednesday and Sunday, a group of four little kids would come to the library and listen to Amity read to them for an hour or so. It was one of Amity’s favorite things to do. 

Amity didn’t really make the fact that she volunteers at the library very public. She doesn’t hide explicitly hide that she does it but she’s worried that people will think she’s weird if they find out that she likes to hang out here. 

Because of that, Luz didn’t know that she was working when she slipped off to the library alone on Wednesday afternoons. 

Amity made it to the library after about two minutes, way faster than if she had walked there with her friends. As she made her way inside, the girl took in the look and feel of the building. This place never failed to make her feel calm, just another one of the many things that she loved about volunteering there. 

“Good afternoon Amity,” called the head librarian from the front desk, waving to the teen as she came further into the building. 

“Hello Mr. Palmer! How are you today?” asked Amity, coming up and standing at the front desk. 

“Quite good, thank you. We have some books that need shelving and then your story hour will begin in thirty minutes as usual,” Mr. Palmer answered, also giving Amity the tasks that she had to do before the reading was due to start. 

“Thank you,” Amity responded, grabbing the cart of books that the head librarian had pointed at and then began to walk around the library, shelving the returned books as she went. 

__________ 

Luz arrived at the library a little bit after Amity, walking into the building at taking a look around. She was partially look for the brunette girl and partially taking in the look of the library itself. She had yet to actually enter the building, always opting to study outside with her friends, so the entire place was new to her. 

There was a huge foyer with a large stained-glass window above the main door. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with books, there was a desk near the entrance with a stern looking man standing behind it and there were rows of bookshelves up ahead a little way. 

_This place is gorgeous_ she thought, continuing to take in the huge building. 

She then set out on her mission to find Amity, deciding to explore more of the library along the way. 

She began walking around, turning down random paths and looking at what books this place had to offer. 

Luz saw a couple of students that she recognized from Hexside studying at some of the desks. There was a bank of tables filled with computers that had people sitting in front of them, searching for information. 

She continued her exploration, keeping her eyes peeled for Amity when she noticed a familiar looking book sitting on the shelf, right at her eye level. 

“‘Good witch Azura’ book five?” she said aloud to herself, making sure not to be too loud, before grabbing the book off the shelf. Luz had loved these books since she was a little kid and had been reading them for years. 

She moved over to a comfortable looking chair, sinking into it with her book and deciding to take a short break from searching for Amity. She would read for a little while and then look more later. 

__________ 

Amity had finished shelving all the returned books and just in time. Her story hour was going to begin in five minutes. 

She made her way over to the children’s area, the same spot that she held her little book club at every time. 

Amity passed by the cluster of comfy chairs that stood in between the children’s section and the main portion of the library on the way in, not noticing Luz sitting in one of the chairs. 

When she reached the right area in the library Amity began to gather some books to read to the children, all of whom had yet to arrive, and then she took her usual seat on a wooden chair in front of the cat shaped rug for the children to sit on. 

Right after she took her seat, the usual children began to enter the area, coming up to her, saying hi, and then taking a spot on the rug. 

Braxas was the first to arrive, as per usual. He came running up to her, gave her a hug and quickly took a seat right in front of her. 

Then came Clarie, a young blonde girl, and Thomas, a little red headed boy. The two of them were best friends and constantly hung out together. 

“Hi Miss Amity,” called Clarie, waving towards the older brunette sitting in front of the rug. 

“Hello Clarie! Hello Thomas!” answered Amity, waving right back at the two. Both five-year-old children took seats side by side on the rug, right to the left of Braxas and began talking to the other boy. 

The last one to arrive was Alex, a mostly bald boy the same age as the rest of them. He took the spot on the other side of Braxas, the only kid he ever really talked to, and Amity took that as her cue to begin the reading. 

__________ 

Luz was deep into her book when she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of a wall of bookshelves. It sounded like Amity’s voice. 

The Latina promptly stood up, making sure to grab her bag and the book she was reading, and made her way over to the sound. 

She peered around the bookshelf, not wanting to make herself known just yet. She saw a shorter bookshelf, about up to her chest height, and on the other side of that shelf was Amity. 

She was sitting on a simple chair in front of a rug with four little children on it. They were looking up at her, fully focused on what she was saying. The teen girl was reading a picture book, holding it up for the kids to see. 

Luz felt a smile make its way across her face at the sight of the other girl looking so happy. So, this is what she did after school on Wednesdays. She came to the library and read to children. 

Luz felt herself move forward a little, making sure to keep quiet as not to disturb the peace of the scene before her. She took a seat near the edge of the children’s section, trying to stay out of sight but also wanting to stay close enough to still be able to see and hear the book. 

__________ 

About an hour later, Amity was finished with her story time. She stood up when it was done, waving goodbye to the kids, giving out hugs, and making sure that they were with their parents when they left. 

Once she was sure that all the kids were gone, the brunette turned to go back into to the kids' section but someone else caught her eye first. 

Luz was sitting in one of the chairs near the edge of the children's section, apparently lost in thought, judging back the fact that she was just staring off at the wall. Amity made her way quietly over to the girl. 

“Hello Luz,” she said, standing in front of said girl. Luz quickly snapped to attention, looking around for a moment before noticing Amity standing before her. 

“H-hey Amity,” she stuttered, waving at the girl. Amity let out a giggle at the Luz’s response, causing a light blush to spread across the girl’s cheeks. 

“What’re you doing here?” asked Amity, extending a hand to help Luz up from the chair. Luz grasped her hand, flushing even more at the contact before hauling herself out of the seat. 

“W-well I wanted to see what you do here after school, so I came to find out. Wait that sounds really creepy, doesn’t it?” Luz tapered off at the end, realizing how weird her plan had been when she said it out loud. 

“Nah you’re good,” answered Amity, waving off Luz’s concern. “I can’t blame you for being curious,” she finished with a shrug. Amity had lead Luz further into the children’s section and she began to pick up books from the floor around her chair while Luz stood off to the side, the two chatting idly. 

“What’s that you got there?” asked Amity, straightening up and noticing the book in Luz’s hands. 

“Oh it’s the ‘Good Witch Azura’ book five” answered Luz cautiously. Very few people her age had read the series and even fewer would admit to it, given that it was meant for slightly younger kids. Because of that, Luz always got a little nervous when she told people that they were her favorite books. 

“I love those books,” exclaimed Amity, excited that she had found another person her age who had read them. 

“Really?” asked Luz, slightly skeptical. 

“Of course! They’re so good!” 

“I know right!” Luz was beginning to feed off Amity’s enthusiasm. 

“Which one is your favorite?” 

“Defiantly book five. Yours?” 

“Same here,” answered Amity, grinning. Luz was about to launch into a rant about how underrated book five was when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. After she pulled it out and checked her notifications, seeing a text from her mom, Luz turned back to Amity. 

“I’ve gotta go now. Do you wanna talk about this more later?” she asked hopefully. Amity nodded and with that, Luz turned and left the library. 

__________ 

Later that night Luz and Amity were on facetime, chatting about their favorite parts of the series. Luz was ten minutes into a long speech about Hecate’s arc, talking animatedly and moving her hands around a ton as she voiced her opinion. 

Amity just watched it play out silently, listening to Luz’s words and watching the Latina dive deep into the symbolism. 

The auburn-haired girl’s smile grew as time passed and she felt a soft flutter in her chest at seeing Luz so happy. Then it hit her like a freight train. 

_I have a crush on her!_

_Oh,_ _this might be a problem._


End file.
